


you ok?

by mickeymickeymick



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 05:33:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10074422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickeymickeymick/pseuds/mickeymickeymick
Summary: ians unusually cold (foreshadowing his depressive episode i didnt realy make that clear idk) and carls pov





	

carl woke up to the sound of chattering teeth coming from ian's corner of the room. he turned his head to see what was going on, and he saw ian bundled under the covers and shaking. ian had been having some really weird nights lately.   
"ey, gallagher, why the fuck're you so cold, man?" mickey whispered. carl was confused as to why mickey had been sleeping on the floor next to ians bed for the past few weeks, but he just accepted that befriending the mosh dangerous thug living in the southside was just another weird thing ian had been doing lately.   
"dont k-know" ian breathed, shaking harder by the second. carl heard a sigh and saw the dark silhouette of mickey stand up.   
"scoot over," he whispered.   
ian did so. mickey grabbed his blanket from off the floor and spread the blanket over ian. he then proceeded to lay on the bed and get under the covers. carl was confused beyond words. they clearly thought he was asleep, because mickey scooted closer to put his head on ians pillow. ian turned to the side as mickey wrapped his arms around his shaking body. carl could not believe his eyes. what the fuck was happening?   
"jesus christ, ian. youre a fuckin ice cube." mickey whispered.   
"s-sorry," ian shook.   
mickey pulled ian closer, and as ian continued to shake, mickey shushed him softly and tangled their feet together. at this point, carl was completely in shock- eyes wide, mouth gaping, body still, he didnt even know for sure if ian was gay. this was completely insane.   
ians breathing began to grow more slow and steady, and his teeth stopped chattering.   
"you ok?" mickey whispered.   
"yeah, im good." ian sighed, his voice becoming less shaky.   
mickey began to lightly and very gently scratch ians stomach and softly kissed ians neck a few times. carl smiled. for some reason, watching his brother and the neighborhood thug cuddle and love each other gave him a warm feeling. he was seeing real, true, love for probably the first time, and it was beautiful. ian fully relaxed and his breathing became slow. from the way he suddenly twitched his foot, mickey could tell he was asleep.   
"goodnight, ian," he whispered so quietly that it was barely audible at all. "i love you."


End file.
